


Happy Birthday Boo Bear

by dulcetiseira



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Bottom Harry, Breakfast in Bed, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetiseira/pseuds/dulcetiseira
Summary: It's the morning of Louis birthday-smut ensues





	Happy Birthday Boo Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_of_Misery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/gifts).



> Hi guys!! I promise I'm not abandoning my other story but it's really emotional draining to write it and RL has been a fucking mess really so I needed to write smtg short to cheer me up and to prove myself I can finish smtg. Hope you enjoy the fluff! And the smut!! Is my first time so be gentle please 😂
> 
> This is for someone who always is there for me and kicks my butt when I need it!!!  
> Thank you for everything love!!

He was woken up by the sweet smell of tea and bacon. His hair was all mussed up and his eyes looked around in confusion. Where was Harry? His side of the bed was cold so he must have been up for a while now.  
He was still sleepy and bleary eyed so he tried to clean his eyes. ‘I don’t see shit without my glasses’ he thought. ‘Where are they?’He remembered checking out twitter last night before falling asleep but he didn’t remember taking them off. Harry must have taken them off and put them on the nightstand. He glanced to his left and there they were. He quickly put them on and the world turned into sharp focus.  
‘Happy Birthday to you… happy birthday to you… Happy Birthday Boo bear… Happy birthday to youu…!’ Harry sang from the bedroom's doorway, he was carrying a breakfast tray and was grinning at Louis.  
‘Hazz!’Louis said embarrased, he was blushing and his voice was raspy from sleep. ‘What are you doing up so early?  
‘I made breakfast! See? I made all your favourites' Harry was grinning looking immensely proud of himself.  
‘Thank you, love, you shouldn’t hav' Louis accent was strong in the mornings and he was all sleeppy still.  
‘Come on' get on the bed and give me a cuddle, I'm cold.'  
Harry walked around the bed and placed the tray in the foot of the bed, he quicky got under the covers and gave Louis a peck hugging him close.  
'Hi baby' he said smiling 'Did you slept well?'  
'Yeah, you know I always sleep better when I'm next to you.'  
Harry's face heated up and his belly fluttered. It was amazing how he always ended up feeling like a teenager again. Back then, he didn't know what the hell he was doing and Louis was so bright and brave...He was like the sun and Harry only wanted to be close to him, bask in his light. Somedays he was amazed that he got to keep him; that the beautiful boy he used to admire for afar was his, that they were married. Forever.  
'Me too baby' he said smiling. 'Lets eat' He stood up and brought the tray closer. Louis made grabby hands at the tea and Harry gave it to him, as he drank from it he made a sastifying noise. 'Perfect' he said smiling at his husband. 'You know me so well love' Harry left out a huff, 'You're so sappy Tomlinson' 'Only for you babe' he said wriggling his eyebrows. Harry scrunched up his noise trying very hard not be amused at his partner antics. ' You're an idiot' Louis opened up his mouth in fake offense 'Excuse me Mr Treat-People-With-Kindness you're not being very kind right now! What would you fans say if they heard you right now? Im ashamed of you Mr Styles! He said putting the tray on the floor. 'Tomlinson' Harry said smiling. 'What?' Louis asked sounding a bit flustered 'My last name is Tomlinson' Harry said sounding smug about it. 'It is isn't?' Louis said with hooded eyes 'You're mine' Harry shuddered and stared.at Louis under his eyelashes. 'Yeah, I'm yours.' They didn't know who moved first but suddenly they clashed together; mouths finding each other with desperation. It was like coming home, like they were two parts of a whole who were together at last. It always felt like this with Louis: like he couldn't get enough of him. He could lay down and made out with him for hours and still wouldn't be enough. He needed him like he needed air. 'What do yoy want babe?' Louis asked, his voice raspy. 'I want you' I need...your cock...inside me. I need it.' Harry said with a whine. 'Shush.' 'How do you want it? On your back?' Or you want to ride me? What do you want princess? "I want to ride you Daddy' 'Oh! That's how it's gonna be? Are you gonna ride me like a good girl?' 'Yes daddy I will' 'Okay baby, get naked' Louis said after he slapped Harry's arse' Louis moved his body to the headboard and sat down he took off his boxers while Harry stripped. When he looked up what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Harry was wearing a pair of sheer lace pink boxers. Louis mouth was dry and he felt like he couldn't breathe, Harry was like a vision in pink. 'Do you like it? He said sounding all shy. 'If I like it? Baby I love it, you look so pretty like this. Come here, sit down on daddy's lap.' Harry went and sat himself on Louis lap and he looked at him expectantly. 'You look lovely Harry' Did you buy this for me? Louis said while he grabbed Harry hipbones,he felt the lace and groaned. Harry was was hard and there was a damp patch growing where his dick streched the fabric. It was indecent. 'Yeah daddy, I wanted to give you something special.' 'Fuck baby you drive me mad' 'I love you so much' he grabbed Harry's nape and he dragged him into a possesive kiss. He swiped his tongue into his mouth and Harry melted into the kiss allowing himself to be claimed. He loved when Louis got like this, it made his blood boil knowing he could affect him like this. Louis took his mouth of Harry to dragged it across his throath. He nipped and sucked and bited hard at his Adam's apple leaving a huge red mark behind. Harry moaned thinking of the bruise it was going to leave behind, he loved knowing he was Louis'. He felt hands drag around his side and touch his arse. 'So fucking perky' Louis said grabbing both cheeks, and dragging a finger through the buttplug on Harry's hole. What do we have here?' 'You've been naughty baby? Fingering yourself, opening yourself for my cock?' 'My pretty little girl' he said catching his husband mouth on his. 'So fucking perfect'. Harry felt like he was in fire he needed to be filled right now. 'Daddy' he whined 'I want you' 'give it to me' he said rolling his hips on Louis lap. 'Want your cock' he sounded wrecked already. 'Yeah?' 'You want Daddy's cock?' he said in a low voice. 'Yeah daddy I want it' Harry said, pupils blown wide. Louis took off Harry's underwear and dragged his cock over the line of Harry arse, he teased himself a bit, his cock was so hard and precome was leaking at the tip leaving a wet trail all over the line, marking him up.He grabbed the lube from the nightstand's drawer and quickly slicked himself up and took himself in hand and aligned it with Harry's hole. 'There you go baby' he said while Harry's hole fluttered and opened itself around him. 'You take Daddy's cock so well' he said sounding overwhelmed. 'You okay baby?' he said giving him a minute to adjust.' 'Yeah, I'm more than okay' he said placing his hands on Louis' chest and grinding down his ass on his husband cock. 'Fuck, Harry' Louis moaned caught of guard' 'That's the idea' he said a little out of breath, his short curls all over his face. He started moving, rolling his hips up and down searching for that spot inside of him... Once he found it he started going faster wanting to come but it was so intense that his legs started to give out. 'Daddy make me come' he moaned. 'Okay baby' Louis wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and started to jerk him off, but it still wasn't enough. 'Harder' he huffed. So Louis rolled them around and laid Harry on his back. He grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders and started to fuck into him harder. Harry made a pleased sound and his moans got louder. It was so good like this, he could feel Louis' cock deep inside him. He never felt so full and so right than when they were joined together. He could feel his orgasm coming, his balls tightening up and his heartbeat speed up. 'Gonna cum for daddy baby? Louis said while trusting into that spot. 'Get all messy for daddy? Louis moaned low in his ear. 'Uhh uh' harry wasn't capable of speech anymore because suddenly he was cumming and he was blacking out. He felt like he was flying...the only thing tying him up to earth was Louis heartbeat and hearing him moan and feeling how he emptied himself inside of Harry's body. He felt himself being kissed and opened up his eyes smiling at Louis. 'Hi baby' he said, Louis huffed looked relieved. 'Are you okay Harry?' 'You scared me there for a little bit.' 'You passed out for like three minutes, I was starting to get worried.' he said touching Harry's hair softly. He pecked him a few times and he smiled at him.'I love you'. He said in a quiet voice. 'I love you too Lou' Harry said, his hands on Louis neck. 'Happy birthday' he smiled cheekily. Louis laughed, 'Yeah' 'Happy Birthday to me.


End file.
